The Wraith
by Shadow Element 13
Summary: Everyone slowly begins to regroup, strange things begin to happen. Raven begins to see her father’s image everywhere. Tate finds Erika’s body. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg… R&R. Chapter 6 is up. COwritten with ZK Chromdragozoid.
1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! I only own my OCs.

Thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for being my beta reader!

_The wraith is a being of power, controlled by a greater spirit to do the creatures will. These creatures are __shadows__, floating amongst our realm with no purpose but that of their masters. They feed on __humans__, their emotions and their own __strength__, without these they would cease to exist._

_Then there are the rare few… Wraiths who hunt down the others. Outcasts of their own society__, they try to find peace amongst the humans. In order to maintain this peace they hunt down the wraiths that would harm humans. One wraith in particular… he was known as the __**Vörðr**__, the legendary guardian spirit. He hunts down the Dark One, the being who controls all other wraiths. It is the Dark One who is said to bring about mankind's downfall. But one warrior stands against him. A warrior who is said to be both his gateway and his destruction. He goes by the name of those he hunts… He is__** The Wraith**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Gunman

It was a normal day… well as normal as any day can be when you live in a giant tower shaped like a T. It was Saturday morning. Starfire was playing with Silkie, Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car, Raven was meditating, and Beast Boy was watching cartoons with Tara. After finally acknowledging Beast Boy about her past, the Titans welcomed her back with open arms… yes, even Raven. She still didn't want to be a Titan, however, and just wanted to finish High School. Robin had locked himself in his room. Slade hadn't appeared since he sent that robot to attack Beast Boy. Also there was a string of mysterious deaths plaguing Jump City. All the victims had been horribly disfigured, as if something had drained them of their life force. It was a horrible scene.

One of the strangest parts of the murders was that Cyborg couldn't find any physical evidence on any of the bodies. Robin was a good detective, but how could he solve a case with no evidence besides the body? He rubbed his temples. "Damn it! Just what the hell is killing these people?!" The alarms blared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Jump City…

A robed figure stared at the city. His face was covered by a black cowboy hat and he carried a guitar case on his back. "So this is where all that dark energy is coming from." He looked down at his traveling companion, a young black Labrador retriever. "You sensing any good energy here, Shadow?" asked the figure. The dog wagged its tail and barked in reply. "Good, maybe we can find some allies here." He turned back to the city. He removed his hat to reveal spiked up black hair, the tips of the spikes being white. He was also wore sunglasses. He frowned. "The dark energies are growing… fast. We better get into town before night fall." He walked toward the city. The dog barked and followed its master. He began to whistle a tune.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All will bow before the power of Dr. Light!" exclaimed the villain.

"Does he ever learn?" asked Raven. Dr. Light turned around to see the Teen Titans prepared for battle.

"I'm ready for you this time, Titans!" Dr. Light fired a concentrated light beam at the Titans.

"Titans! Go!" ordered Robin. Most of the Titans dodged but Raven was unable to. She was hit and knocked back. She got up but couldn't see. Dr. Light had blinded her! "Try and find me now… um, dark, scary girl!"

"That's the best you can come up with?" asked Beast Boy.

"Even Beast Boy can come up with something better than that," quipped Raven, slowly regaining her sight. Robin snuck up behind Dr. Light and slammed a bird-a-rang into his machinery, causing it to short-circuit and shocking Dr. Light.

"Ouch…" said the extra crispy Dr. Light. He was then knocked back by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Right into the green kangaroo that was once Beast Boy slammed its tail into Dr. Light. "Ouchy…" groaned Dr. Light as he fell to the ground and the police arrived to take him away. The Titans didn't know they were being watched by two figures in the darkness.

"That girl… the dark one…" said one figure.

"Yes, she will make a delectable feast…" said the other figure.

"No… she will be given to the master as an offering," said the first figure.

"Then what shall _we_ eat?" asked the second figure.

"The rest of course…" The two figures then slipped into the shadows, vanishing.

After the fight most of the Titans decided to go around town, with the exception of Robin, who went back to the Tower to continue his work. Starfire had gone back to the Tower to pick up Tara and then they went to the shopping mall, dragging Beast Boy with them. Cyborg went to the park to play baseball with the kids there. And Raven headed toward her favorite book store. While crossing the street, a reckless driver wasn't paying attention. During a red light he kept going. Raven, in a moment of panic, didn't think to use her powers and awaited the incoming vehicle. However, she was pushed away by a mysterious stranger. The stranger helped Raven up and tipped his black cowboy hat to her. "You okay, miss…?"

"Raven and yes I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it." The stranger then walked away, followed closely by a black Labrador. He turned the corner into a dark alley, whistling a strange tune. Raven followed him to get his name but when she arrived at the alley he was gone without a trace.

"That was weird," said Raven as she continued toward the book store.

On the roof of a building following Raven was the mysterious stranger. He looked at her and smiled. "So that's Trigon's little girl, huh? Things are definitely going to get interesting." He noticed two figures following Raven in the shadows. "Speaking of interesting… Better follow those two…" The figure then vanished into the shadows and appeared back on the sidewalk. He followed Raven and began whistling once again, not caring if Raven heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bookstore…

Raven was picking up a book that she had been waiting to come out when she noticed the stranger sitting in one of the chairs, not doing anything. '_Is he following me?_' thought Raven.

"I am following you," said the stranger. Raven looked at him surprised. "No, I didn't read you mind. Consider me more of a guardian angel," said the figure, smirking at her.

"Really, I'd much rather consider you to be a stalker than a guardian. So just what exactly are you guarding me from?" asked Raven.

"Those that hunt in the dark," said the figure cryptically. "You and your friends might want to stay inside tonight, just to be safe." He got up and walked out, once again whistling a strange tune.

"That guy is weird," said Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

"Hey, old man! I'm here!" exclaimed the stranger from earlier.

"Warren!" said an elderly man. Shadow ran up to the old man and barked. "It's good to see you too, Shadow." He had a long white beard but was bald. He eyes seemed as if they had vanished or turned to dust, as cracks appeared around his eye sockets. "So my child, meet anyone interesting today?" asked the old man.

"C'mon gramps, I know you can read minds so you know I met Trigon's daughter. She was actually pretty cute in a dark, scary sort of way." He dropped his guitar case on the floor and lay down on an empty bed, taking off his hat. He was in a large studio apartment that was almost entirely empty. The main room only had a jukebox in the corner and a desk in the center. "So, anyone call?"

"No, we just opened up business here so don't expect it to just come rolling in. And don't forget, you start school tomorrow."

"What the hell old man?! I just get into town and your already shipping me off to school?!"

"You're only 17, Warren. You still have to go to school," explained the old man.

Warren groaned. He looked out the window. The sun was setting and it was almost night. He grabbed his hat and walked to the door. "I gotta go take care of some things. I'll be back later tonight." He walked out.

The man looked at the table he was sitting at. On it was a set of Tarot cards. "And so, the wheels of fate have been set into motion…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

The Teen Titans had received an alarm. Someone was being murdered! Robin jumped on it, hoping that they had found their mysterious killer. They arrived at the scene, a dark alleyway. They heard shrieks of terror coming from inside. The Titans proceeded slowly as a mysteriously thick fog rolled in and blocked their view from behind them.

What they saw horrified them. There were three bodies on the ground. They looked like they had been mummified, their faces contorted in agony. They saw another body being held in the air by a shadowy force. The body soon gained an appearance of the others, screaming as it died. "Look, brother, the main course has arrived" said one figure. It was a large figure that was covered in armor and wielded an axe.

"Remember, Axe, the dark girl is to live. The others shall make an excellent feast," said a second figure. He was shaped like a tall man, but his entire body flickered with dark energy. He wielded a large broad sword. He lifted up his free hand and shadowy tentacles grabbed Raven and trapped her against the wall, one of them covering her mouth. The two figures charged at the remaining Titans. Starfire shot a starbolt at one of the figure but it seemed to go right through him. He swung the flat side of his sword and slammed Starfire into a wall. "You look good enough to eat, child…" He opened his mouth to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Get off of her!" exclaimed Robin as he dug two bird-a-rangs into the figure.

Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't having much luck either. Every attack they tried on Axe was just deflected by his armor. "Sword! Let us finish them!"

"Gladly!" He grabbed Robin and slammed him against the wall next to Starfire. "You little children better be tasty!" He was about to take a bite out of Robin when he was interrupted be singing. "What is that noise?"

Through the fog a figure approached the Titans and their opponents. It was the figure who had saved Raven earlier. He was singing to the tune he was whistling earlier. "So, on the first celestial evening, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon my dreaming world…" He stopped singing. He looked at Sword and Axe and smiled, "You guys weren't gonna start the party without me, were ya?"

'_It's him!'_ thought Raven.

"Sword, did you know _he_ was going to be here?!" exclaimed Axe.

"Why don't you sound happy to see me Axe? I'm hurt…" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a pitch-black gun that had a blue shine to it. He aimed it Axe. "But not as hurt as you're going to be."

Axe let out a low growl. "Sword, we shall retreat for now…"

Sword looked at Robin and Starfire. "See you later, my little morsels…" Sword and Axe vanished into the shadows and were replaced by several humanoid creatures that seemed to be made of shadows. They didn't seem interested in the Titans and charged directly at Warren.

"Look out!" exclaimed Robin. Warren just stood there as the creatures charged. He lifted his gun and said:

"Bang!" He pulled the trigger and several shots were fired. They missed the creatures entirely.

"That dude's got some bad aim," stated Cyborg.

"He was aiming for those tentacles… thanks for the help by the way," said Raven, sarcastically. Warren got right underneath one creature and fired right into its chin. It let out a horrible shriek as it vanished back into the shadows. Warren spun around and shot several more creatures in the head, knocking them to the ground and back into the shadows. He smirked.

"Sword!" he exclaimed. His gun vanished into the shadows and was replaced by a black sword. He charged at the creatures and slashed through them. One jumped at him from behind, but he swung around and grabbed it by the neck. "Nice try…" He impaled the creature on his sword and it let out a shriek of pain, causing the Titans to cover their ears. "Why can't these things ever die quietly? Gun!" The sword fell to the shadows and returned as the original gun. "Let's see… three guys left." He fired three shots, all three hitting their mark. The figures screeched in pain and vanished. "Good thing that's over with." He looked at the Titans, who just stared at him. "What?"

"What did you just do?" asked Robin.

"What I do best," stated Warren. "I kill wraiths."

"Raves?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, _wraiths_. Evil spirits that live off of human spirit energy. Most humans don't know about them, so I'm surprised you do," said Raven.

"Been hunting them for a long time now. So if anything, I know more about them than you do… Raven."

"How do you know my name?!" demanded Raven.

"The daughter of the legendary Trigon the Terrible, how could I not know about you? Besides, you told it to me, remember?" She did but she'd totally forgotten.

"Well since you know about me, tell us about you," said Raven.

"Yes, please! Tell us! What is your name, what is your favorite color, what planet do you come from and will you be my friend?" asked Starfire, rapid fire.

"Um… well… My favorite color is black, last time I checked I came from Earth and as for my name…" he took in a deep breath. The Titans leaned forward expectantly. "My name is Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser IV…" He extended his hand to Starfire. "Don't hesitate to call." Everyone sweat dropped. "What?"

"Are you serious?" asked Robin.

"No, my name Warren Smith. And yes, I'd like to be your friend." Starfire wrapped him a one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire.

"World… going… dark…" Warren disappeared.

"Oh no! I crushed him until there was nothing left!" said Starfire as tears welled in her eyes.

"No you didn't," said Warren. His head was poking out from the shadows on the wall. "Nice little trick, huh? I can manipulate shadows; pretty handy when getting out of tight situations." He looked at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm late! The old man's gonna kill me!" He looked at the Titans and waved goodbye. "Sorry, but I gotta go! See you guys around!" Warren ran towards the wall and vanished into the shadows.

Everyone was quiet. Beast Boy broke the silence. "Um… am I the only one who is completely freaked out here?"

"No, I'm with ya, BB," said Cyborg.

"I don't trust him," said Raven.

"You don't trust anyone," said Cyborg.

"I felt demonic energies coming from him, the same kind of energies I felt from those wraiths," explained Raven.

"I say we keep an eye on him," said Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a black and red sports bike drove into Jump City. Its rider was clad in faded blue jeans, combat boots, and a black leather jacket and over his head was in a red helmet with a black visor. He pulled over in front of a diner and flipped up his visor. "Okay, this looks like the place. Now, where is that slimy old Smith?"

"Boo," someone whispered next to him and the rider nearly fell off his bike in shock.

"WARREN!"

"Hey, Sammy, been awhile," Warren grinned at the rider. The rider then removed his helmet. He had the youthful features of a 16 year old with slightly tanned skin. He had spiked up brown/black hair and brown eyes. He also had a scar running down his left eye.

"So, where are we supposed to me meeting the old man?" Sammy asked.

"Just follow me," Warren replied, "Oh and how is Iblis?"

"Fine," Sammy nodded, "Just fine. How's your burden?"

"**I can hear you**," said a voice from the shadows. Sammy looked into his shadow. He saw a dark figure with strange glowing markings on the left side of his torso leading up to his glowing white eyes. His hair seemed to be made of black flames. Spikes extended from his shoulders. "**Do not enrage me child**."

"Like you could do anything without me allowing it, Arrach" said Warren. "C'mon Sammy, we gotta go see the old man." The two friends entered the building. "Old man! I'm back!" A brick flew at his head, smashing right into it.

"You're late…" The old man looked up with his empty eye sockets at Sammy. "Oh, young Samuel. It is good to see you again. It has been far too long."

"It certainly has… I see your aim is still as good as ever."

"Damn you, old man," grumbled Warren, rubbing his head. The phone rang, "Hello, Smith Investigations, may I ask whose calling?"

"You're still using that name?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, Kaileena?" asked Warren.

"Just wanna meet up with some old friends! Meet me at the Oblivion in twenty!" said Kaileena over the phone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," answered Warren.

"And bring Sammy!" ordered the voice.

"Fine, I'll bring Sammy!" exclaimed Warren as he slammed the phone down. "Damn, that girl is such a pain!"

"Kaileena's in town?" asked Sammy.

"Nah, she wants us to meet her at the Oblivion. Hey, old man, we're heading out to meet an old friend!"

"Just be home before dawn," said the old man.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Warren as he and Sammy walked into a shadow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Read and Review. Just to let you all know, this story is slightly low on my priority list, but I will update as soon as I can. So, if you like this first chap, you might want to add it to your alert list so you won't forget about it!


	2. Chapter 2

A black and red sports bike drove into Jump City. Its rider was clad in faded blue jeans, combat boots, and a black leather jacket and over his head was in a red helmet with a black visor. He pulled over in front of a diner and flipped up his visor. "Okay, this looks like the place. Now, where is that slimy old Smith?"

"Boo," someone whispered next to him and the rider nearly fell off his bike in shock.

"WARREN!"

"Hey, Sammy, been awhile," Warren grinned at the rider. The rider then removed his helmet. He had the youthful features of a 16 year old with slightly tanned skin. He had spiked up brown/black hair and brown eyes. He also had a scar running down his left eye.

"So, where are we supposed to me meeting the old man?" Sammy asked.

"Just follow me," Warren replied, "Oh and how is Iblis?"

"Fine," Sammy nodded, "Just fine. How's your burden?"

"**I can hear you**," said a voice from the shadows. Sammy looked into his shadow. He saw a dark figure with strange glowing markings on the left side of his torso leading up to his glowing white eyes. His hair seemed to be made of black flames. Spikes extended from his shoulders. "**Do not enrage me, child**."

"Like you could do anything without me allowing it, Arrach" said Warren. "C'mon Sammy, we gotta go see the old man." The two friends entered the building. "Old man! I'm back!" A brick flew at his head, smashing right into it.

"You're late…" The old man looked up with his empty eye sockets at Sammy. "Oh, young Samuel. It is good to see you again. It has been far too long."

"It certainly has… I see your aim is still as good as ever."

"Damn you, old man," grumbled Warren, rubbing his head. The phone rang, "Hello, Smith Investigations, may I ask whose calling?"

"You're still using that name?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, Kaileena?" asked Warren.

"Just wanna meet up with some old friends! Meet me at the Oblivion in twenty!" said Kaileena over the phone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," answered Warren.

"And bring Sammy!" ordered the voice.

"Fine, I'll bring Sammy!" exclaimed Warren as he slammed the phone down. "Damn, that girl is such a pain!"

"Kaileena's in town?" asked Sammy.

"Nah, she wants us to meet her at the Oblivion. Hey, old man, we're heading out to meet an old friend!"

"Just be home before dawn," said the old man.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Warren as he and Sammy walked into a shadow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Oblivion

Warren and Sammy stood in a dark alleyway. In front of them was a door. Everyone passing by didn't seem to notice them or just didn't care. They opened the door and walked in…

(Warren's Narration)

Welcome to the Oblivion Bar! It's a place where all the magic types like me can just hang out and unwind, without being bothered by the normals, or even the non-magical super crowd. Don't try and find it. You won't. I'm not even sure it's actually on Earth. Sure you can get there by entering a certain off-the-beaten-path door in New York. But you can find an identical here in Jump. There's also one in Gotham or Metropolis, or any one of a number of odd places. In some way I'll never understand, they're all the same door, leading to the same place.

By the way, for those of you who haven't been paying attention, my name is Warren Smith. I like to consider myself a modern day cowboy, complete with the hat and everything. The guy next to me is named Samuel "Sammy" Grest. We've been good friends for a few years now, even went into business together. It's called Smith Investigations. We deal with any crimes paranormal or magic/demonic based. We're actually here to meet the third member of our group. Her name's Kaileena Farah, but we just call her Leena. Like Sammy and me, she has paranormal abilities. But while Sammy and mine are demonic based, her abilities are magic based. She's a pyromancer. She can control fire with ease, bending it to her will. Unfortunately, she's an egotistical bitch… and Sammy and I love that about her. If it weren't for her we'd be bored out of our skulls. She's also very hyperactive, **very** impulsive, doesn't listen to anyone that she doesn't want to, and gets angry easily…

"WARREN!!!" screamed Leena.

Here we go…

(End Narration)

"WARREN!" screamed Leena.

Everyone in the bar turned toward Warren and Sammy. "I think she knows we're here" said Sammy.

"You think?" exclaimed Warren. Warren walked up to the bar and talked to the bartender. "Hey, Jim. Can I get a beer?"

"Sure, Warren."

(Narration)

The bartender is named Jim Rook. Great guy. He opened this bar for the supernatural type a long time ago. Another great thing about this place is that, since it isn't technically part of Earth, no drinking age. And, thanks to my supernatural background, no long term affects of drinking or smoking…

(End Narration)

Jim hands Warren a beer and he goes to sit with Leena and Sammy at the booth she had chosen. "Okay, we're here, so what do you want?" said Warren as he took a drink from his beer.

"I simply wanted to meet up with some old friends… is that so wrong of me?" pouted Leena. She was of Hawaiian decent with dark tanned skin. She had emerald eyes and bleached blonde hair.

"Nothing you do is ever simple," said Warren.

"So! What about it, Smith!?" exclaimed Leena.

"Leena, please settle down," said Sammy.

"Yeah! Some of us are trying to drink in peace!" exclaimed one of the patrons.

"Cram it, Bobo!" replied Leena.

"Bite me!" yelled Bobo. Leena got up, but was forced back into the booth by Warren and Sammy.

"Leena, stay," ordered Warren.

"But he…!"

Several ropes made of shadows tied Leena down. "Stay. Now tell us what you really called us here for."

"I'm moving in with you two and the old man," said Leena, firmly.

"You're what?!" exclaimed Warren and Sammy.

"Yeah, I already decided that I want to do that."

"Don't make decisions like that on your own!"

"Well that's too bad, I already decided and that's final."

"I really hate you, you know that?" said Warren with a deadpan expression.

"You know you two love me," said Leena with a smile.

Sammy said in defeat, "Well, Warren, since we know that no matter what we say she won't change her mind…"

"Fine, fine, the psychopath can stay with us," Warren agreed reluctantly.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Leena beamed.

Warren took one last drink from his beer. He looked at the empty bottle. "I need another drink…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning at school…

Tara was sitting in here homeroom. She was talking to her two friends, a brunette and an African American girl. The brunette's name was Melissa while the African American girl's name was Stephanie. "I heard we've got some new students starting today," said Melissa.

"Hopefully they're some cute guys, right Tara?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, um…" began Tara, unsure of what to say.

"Don't bother her about that stuff, Steph. You know she's dating the grass stain," said Melissa.

"His name is Garfield!" said Tara seriously.

The teacher walked to the front of the class. "As you all may have heard, we have three new students joining us today. Please come in," said the teacher. Three people entered two guys and one girl. They were dressed in the basic school uniforms, except one boy wore a black cowboy hat and had sunglasses on. "Please introduce yourselves."

The boy with the cowboy hat spoke first, "My name's Warren Smith, nice to meet everyone." He tipped his hat as a greeting.

The second boy spoke, "My name is Samuel Grest, but please call me Sammy."

The girl the spoke up, "My name is Kaileena Farah, but you can just call me Leena."

"Thank you," said the teacher, "please take your seats." Leena, instead of taking her seat, ran around the classroom, asking everyone questions. Warren grabbed her and put her in her seat. The two other new arrivals took their seats. Warren gripped his head and groaned in pain.

(Narration)

Remember when I said that I was immune to all long term effects of drinking and smoking? Unfortunately, those effects don't include hangovers…

(End Narration)

"Ow," said Warren in pain.

"You okay?" asked the girl sitting next to him.

"I'll be fine," said Warren with a slight smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, my name's Tara Markov."

"Warren Smith, but I guess you already knew that, huh?" He grabbed his head in pain again. '_Curse you hangovers!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

A demonic figure hid in the shadows. It smirked evilly then vanished into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titans Tower…

Robin was in his room looking through some files. Starfire walked in. "Robin, are you okay? You have been in your room since last night and the others and I are worried."

Robin continued to sort through his files. "I've been trying to find out about that Smith guy. Just who was he? I've searched through all my file and even called Batman, but I can't find anything on this Smith guy. It's like he just appeared out of no where."

"Do not worry Robin. He saved us, so I am sure that he is a good person."

"I guess you're right," said Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch…

Warren, Leena and Sammy were on the roof of the school. "So, Axe and Sword showed up, huh?" asked Leena.

"Yeah, that means that the entrance is getting bigger. Normally only one of them would come through, and even then they'd only be at half power. This really can't be good" said Warren as he lit a cigarette.

"You know that stuff's gonna kill you" said Sammy.

"And you know that thanks to my demonic energies I can't get cancer or any of that other bullshit" replied Warren smugly. "Hey Sammy, I want you to follow that Tara girl tonight. She's been marked by a demon, so look after her, and don't get caught."

"Why don't you send me to look after her?" asked Leena, pouting that she wasn't chosen.

"Because you always get caught."

"I don't always…" She thought for a minute, "I guess you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

Beast Boy and Tara were out on a date, having decided to go to the movies. The movie ended and they were on their way back to the school's dorm rooms. A demonic hand shot out from the shadows and pulled Tara in. "Tara!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He ran into the alleyway. He saw Tara in the grip of a large blue demon. It was hunched over and had a malicious smile on its face. "Let her GO!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he turned into a raptor and ran at the demon. It swung its massive arm and knocked Beast Boy against the wall.

"NO!!! Gar!" exclaimed Tara as she struggled to get loose. A boot crashed into the demon's head, making it lose its grip on Tara. The stranger caught Tara and set her down. He then turned back to the demon.

"Warren told me freaks like you were getting into the human world," said the figure.

"_Iblis, why are you helping the food? You should be fighting along side us to annihilate these fools!"_ spoke the demon in its native tongue.

"_Not interested,_" replied the figure.

Tara squinted her eyes at the figure who'd rescued her and then they widened in shock. "Sammy!?" she said in shock. It was one of the new guy's in her class.

"You two better get out of here," Sammy told them. He was dressed in his riding clothes as he got into a fighting stance. "Let me take care of this thing."

"But, how will-" her sentence was interrupted by a shocked gasp as an ornate belt materialized around Sammy's waist. It was made of some sort of crimson metal and had a black crystal gem in the centre of the ornate buckle. "Sammy?"

"You two don't need to see this," Sammy said seriously, "Now! Go!" Tara nodded and ran over to Beast Boy before she helped to pick him up and take him out of the alleyway. She looked over her shoulder to see some sort of crimson and ebony aura radiating from Sammy's body.

"Trigger!" Sammy shouted as he pressed the palms of his hands to the sides of his belt which had buttons on them. He then charged at the blue demon and as he did, he began to change.

His entire body changed into a black silhouette and then red bracelets with black gems embedded in them appeared around his wrists and ankles. Also, black torso armor with crimson trimmings appeared on his body. The torso armor was anatomically correct, meaning that it looked like hard pectoral muscles and a 6-pack. Finally, a black helmet with red insectoid eyes, red horns and a silver mouthguard appeared over his head. He swung his fist, which met with the demon's jaw and sent it flying and crashing into the alleyway's far wall. 'Sammy' turned his head to see Tara just standing there and he shouted, "What are you waiting for!? Get!" Tara hastily nodded and ran off while carrying Beast Boy.

The demon popped its jaw back into and growled at 'Sammy', "_You're a fool, Iblis_."

"_You're the fool here_," Sammy, now known as Iblis, retorted as he charged at the demon again. The demon charged and threw a fist but Iblis ran up the wall, jumped off and did a flip before his foot crashed down on the demon's head with a sickening crack. The demon howled in pain and swiped at Iblis with its claws but the armored form of Sammy continued to evade them.

The demon roared and lifted up a dumpster before throwing it at Iblis. Iblis, seeing this, immediately grabbed a lead pipe that was lying nearby and focused his energy into it. He swung his makeshift weapon down and the dumpster split in half before bursting into black and red flames. In Iblis' hand, in place of the pipe, was a sword with a black and crimson hilt with black gem in the crimson cross guard and a skull on the pommel. The blade was made of a shining black metal. It was broadsword and the edges were both jagged.

"Let's end this!!!" Iblis roared as he charged at the demon. The gems in his bracelets and belt began to glow as he focused his power into them and into his sword. He leapt up with both feet until he was above the demon and came down again, swinging the sword in a vertical arch and slicing the demon in half, like a hot knife through butter, spilling black blood. He then did a diagonal swing, slicing the demon again at the waist. The four dismembered parts of the demon burst into black and red flames before leaving nothing in its place. Iblis snorted and threw his sword away, allowing it to turn back into a lead pipe. He flicked his wrist and cracked his neck and muttered, "Not even a work out. Oh, well." Iblis reverted back to Sammy. "You can come out now Tara."

Tara peeked around the corner. "Hi, Sammy," said Tara, nervously. "Um, could you please tell me what just happened?"

"Another time, perhaps," said Sammy with a smile. "You better take care of your green friend though." Tara's eyes widened.

"You're right!" exclaimed Tara as she ran to go check on Beast Boy. The Titans showed up, just as Tara ran out of the alley.

"Tara, what happened?" asked Robin.

"Something attacked us but then he saved us," said Tara, pointing at Sammy.

"Who are you?" asked Raven.

"Me…? Well, I'm…" began Sammy. Warren walked out of the shadows.

"Yo, Titans," said Warren with a wave. "Sammy, I thought I told you not to get caught."

"Not my fault. I had to take action. Tara was about to be eaten."

"What are you two talking about?" demanded Robin.

"Nothing at all…" said Warren as he and Sammy vanished into the shadows.

"What just happened?" asked Cyborg.

"And what hit me?" asked Beast Boy, finally coming to.

"I don't know. All I know is that each time we run into this Warren guy, we end up with more questions than answers," said Robin. "C'mon, let's get back to the Tower."

A familiar figure clad in gray and black watched the Titans leave. "Interesting. Looks like we have some new arrivals…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren's apartment…

"So, how did your evening go, Samuel?" asked the old man.

"A demon attacked. Luckily it was a weak demon so I didn't have to go all out," said Sammy.

"But you still got caught," pointed out Warren.

"So our golden boy finally slips up," said Leena smugly.

"Like your one to talk," said Warren. "You can't go on recon/protection missions because; one, you always get caught, two, you scare the normal people that we are trying to help, and three you are completely insane."

"Well the voices in my head tend to disagree with you!" said Leena.

"Are those the same voices that told you it'd be a good idea to shave your head?" asked Warren with a deadpan expression.

"It grew back!"

Warren looked at Leena firmly, "Shut up for a minute. I just felt some very dark energy…" Warren vanished into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked alone in the dark streets of dark city. His clothes comprised of a black silk shirt with matching slacks, leather shoes, a crimson tie, a black trench coat, black gloves and a wide brimmed black hat. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of red tinted glasses. The color of his clothes contrasted with his pale white skin, actually making him look pale white, almost like a ghost. He had short black hair.

His steps were deafening and yet silent as well. He was the only one walking in the street. Suddenly, three thuggish looking men came out of a nearby alley, brandishing their switch blades threateningly at the black clad stranger.

"Give us your money!" one of the thugs barked.

"And your clothes too!" added another, grinning evilly.

"And be quick about it!" finished the last of the trio.

The black clad stranger tipped his glasses down a bit to reveal slightly crimson eyes as he gave them his answer, firmly, without fear, "No."

The thugs became angry at being denied and then charged but then stopped in their tracks as their eyes widened in fear…Why were they in fear, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you. Behind the stranger were dark, evil and monstrous shapes created from the very shadows. The thugs then realized they were messing with the wrong guy and decided to make a run for it.

They wouldn't make it very far. The shapes lunged at the thugs and tore them to shreds, killing them in a matter of seconds. Warren looked down at the figure from the roof of one of the nearby buildings. He whistled at the figure, "Wow, now that was all kinds of fucked up."

The figure looked up at Warren. "And just who might you be?" asked the figure.

Warren jumped off the building and landed in front of the figure. "I'm just an everyday cowboy." He pointed his gun at the figure. "And I don't care who you are. You just killed those people."

"It was self-defense," said the figure in a monotone voice.

"They were running from you. That wasn't self-defense, it was just cold-blooded murder."

Shadowy figures once again appeared behind the figure. "What of it?" said the figure, his voice showing no emotion. "You'll never even get a shot off. My familiars will tear you to shreds before you can take aim. So then, Mister Cowboy, it's your move."

"You know, I love the Die Hard movies. John McClane is by far the best action hero ever," said Warren, never taking his eyes off the figure. "And he had the greatest catch-phrase ever…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" interrupted the figure.

"Simple… yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!" exclaimed Warren as he shot at the figure. The figure just stood there as the bullets went right through him, and when I mean through, I mean he turned into some sort of shadow matter and the bullets passed _through_ his body harmlessly.

The black clad stranger stared at Warren with bored eyes, "Is that all you got?"

Warren smirked, "Not at all!" Shadow energy surrounded him. "I'm going to show something really awesome… Hold onto your hat, Shadow-man, cause I'm gonna blow you away!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the second chap! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!

Preview: Warren's battle with the stranger get's kick up a notch as the figure reveals what he truly is, and Warren shows off some new tricks. And two more figures show up in the city! With all these people being drawn to Jump City, something BIG must be coming. And why are the Hellsing Organization and Iscariot after the newcomers, and Warren and Sammy? Will the Titans be able to stand up against Alexander Anderson? And just what is Leena's connection to the shadowy figure that Warren is fighting? Find out in the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

He walked alone in the dark streets of dark city. His clothes comprised of a black silk shirt with matching slacks, leather shoes, a crimson tie, a black trench coat, black gloves and a wide brimmed black hat. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of red tinted glasses. The color of his clothes contrasted with his pale white skin, actually making him look pale white, almost like a ghost. He had short black hair.

His steps were deafening and yet silent as well. He was the only one walking in the street. Suddenly, three thuggish looking men came out of a nearby alley, brandishing their switch blades threateningly at the black clad stranger.

"Give us your money!" one of the thugs barked.

"And your clothes too!" added another, grinning evilly.

"And be quick about it!" finished the last of the trio.

The black clad stranger tipped his glasses down a bit to reveal slightly crimson eyes as he gave them his answer, firmly, without fear, "No."

The thugs became angry at being denied and then charged but then stopped in their tracks as their eyes widened in fear…Why were they in fear, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you. Behind the stranger were dark, evil and monstrous shapes created from the very shadows. The thugs then realized they were messing with the wrong guy and decided to make a run for it.

They wouldn't make it very far. The shapes lunged at the thugs and tore them to shreds, killing them in a matter of seconds. Warren looked down at the figure from the roof of one of the nearby buildings. He whistled at the figure, "Wow, now that was all kinds of fucked up."

The figure looked up at Warren. "And just who might you be?" asked the figure.

Warren jumped off the building and landed in front of the figure. "I'm just an everyday cowboy." He pointed his gun at the figure. "And I don't care who you are. You just killed those people."

"It was self-defense," said the figure in a monotone voice.

"They were running from you. That wasn't self-defense, it was just cold-blooded murder."

Shadowy figures once again appeared behind the figure. "What of it?" said the figure, his voice showing no emotion. "You'll never even get a shot off. My familiars will tear you to shreds before you can take aim. So then, Mister Cowboy, it's your move."

"You know, I love the Die Hard movies. John McClane is by far the best action hero ever," said Warren, never taking his eyes off the figure. "And he had the greatest catch-phrase ever…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" interrupted the figure.

"Simple… yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!" exclaimed Warren as he shot at the figure. The figure just stood there as the bullets went right through him, and when I mean through, I mean he turned into some sort of shadow matter and the bullets passed _through_ his body harmlessly.

The black clad stranger stared at Warren with bored eyes, "Is that all you got?"

Warren smirked, "Not at all!" Shadow energy surrounded him. "I'm going to show something really awesome… Hold onto your hat, Shadow-man, cause I'm gonna blow you away!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Supernatural Showdown (Part 1)

"Shadows! Gather before me! Grant me your strength so that I may avenge those who have fallen to your depths!" Shadow energy flowed around Warren. He threw off his cowboy hat and it vanished into the shadows. His spiked hair began to flatten and grew down to his shoulders. The whites expanded, turning all of his hair white. His outfit began to change. What was once his clothing, minus the trench coat, changed into a black bodysuit that shined in the pale moonlight, pale white bandages wrapped around his forearms and shins. His trench coat folded in on itself and turned into a pitch black poncho. His gun was holstered to his right thigh. Lastly, his skin changed color, becoming chalk white. "Try sending your familiars after me now…"

The figure extended his hand and the familiars went on the attack. There were three of them, one shaped like a large cobra, another like a rhino and the third like a stingray. "Devour him," said Warren's shadowy opponent.

Warren smirked, "Shadow… Sic 'em!" A figure leapt from the shadows in front of Warren. It was his dog, Shadow. The dog let out a growl as it began to change shape. It stood on its hind legs and became large and muscular, towering over both Warren and his opponent. Sliver armor appeared on its shoulders. It howled before charging at the familiars. Warren looked at his opponent. "How about we let the kids have some fun while we talk business?" Warren didn't wait for an answer as he charged at his opponent. His speed had increased ten-fold, looking as if he were simply a blur. Unfortunately, his opponent could match his speed. The two warriors moved at a blinding speed, one would attack, and the other would block accordingly. The fight wasn't going anywhere; the two of them were too evenly matched. Warren decided to up the ante, drawing his gun. "Let's see how you like this!" He shot at his opponent. His opponent took a hit to the shoulder. The figure showed no pain as he charged at Warren. He punched Warren in the face and sent him flying. Warren flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Well, now," Warren's opponent said, "What's your name?"

"Call me Wraith," Warren answered. His opponent smirked and removed his tinted glasses.

"Well, Wraith, time for you to meet the Reaper!" His opponent, identifying himself as 'The Reaper' snapped his fingers and his black clothes began to change. First his coat turned into a pair of demonic looking wings as his shirt and slacks began to morph and expand all over his body. Spikes protruded from his shoulders, forearms and knees. His hat melted over his head and reformed into a black skull-like helmet that covered his entire head and face as a hood covered over that. The clothes also changed into a suit of skeletal looking armor with a black skull-like chestplate. His fingertips became sharp and claw-like. His red eyes narrowed as a black scythe appeared in his hand. The curved blade had various crimson runes on it. His armor was skeletal looking but also quite tough. He then said, "It's show time," before he lunged at Wraith, swinging down his scythe. Wraith blocked with his gun. "Come now, gunslinger, surely you can do better than this!"

"Yeah, I can!" Wraith put his hand behind his back and pulled out a second gun. He pointed it at Reaper and fired at point blank range, knocking him backward. The two fighters readied themselves. They were about to charge at each other, when something crashed in front of Reaper.

"What's this?!" exclaimed Reaper. It was a large bayonet.

'_No way, there's only one person in the world who uses something like that as a weapon!_' Wraith looked to the roof of a nearby building. The moonlight illuminated the man. He had short, grey hair, green eyes, a heavy-set squared jaw, and stubble. He also had a scar on his left cheek. He wore round glasses, a large cassock (a robe worn by catholic priests), khaki pants, black shoes, a white shirt, white gloves, and a gold cross around his neck. Reaper tried to pick up the bayonet but was shocked by some sort of energy.

"This damned thing has been blessed!" exclaimed the Reaper. The figure on the roof top pulled out two more bayonets. He made them into the shape of a cross.

He spoke in a heavy Scottish accent, "We are God's representatives, earthly agents o' divine punishment. Our mission is tae destroy, down tae the last wee bit, the fools that would oppose our God. **AMEN!**"

Wraith looked at Reaper. "We have to run… NOW!!!" exclaimed Wraith. He grabbed Reaper by the shoulder and pulled him into a shadow portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren's Apartment…

Wraith and Reaper stumbled into the apartment. "Warren!" exclaimed the old man.

"Warren, what happened?" asked Sammy.

"Anderson is here…" said Wraith as he reverted back to Warren.

The three other people were shocked by this.

Reaper's armor melted back into his clothes as he stood up straight and dusted himself off. It was at that moment that Kaileena's eyes widened.

"Desmond? Desmond Nekrad?" Kaileena said in recognition. Reaper, now named Desmond, stared at the girl.

"Oh, it's you," Desmond said in a bored tone.

Warren asked, "You two know each other?"

"We used to date," was the reply he received from Kaileena and Desmond.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Warren.

"Well you know Leena will date anyone who asks her out," supplied Sammy.

"It's been a long time, Kaileena," Desmond said with a smile. His face became serious when he looked at Warren. "And just who was that guy, and what does he want?"

"His name is Alexander Anderson," said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a man leaning against the wall. He wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red bowtie, covered by a long red trench coat. He also wore a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed yellow sunglasses. He was drinking from a blood pack. Next to him was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a police uniform and she carried a large gun. "Alucard, what are you doing here?" asked Warren. He looked to the girl. His face lightened with a smile, "Seras, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Warren," said the girl, Seras, with a smile on her face.

"And I'm here for your little friend over there," said Alucard, pointing at Desmond.

"I had a feeling that he was a vampire," said Warren. He looked at Desmond, "His familiars were a dead giveaway. That and the fact that Iscariot showed up." He looked back at Alucard, "Okay, Alucard, what did Desmond do to gain the attention of Iscariot and Hellsing?"

Alucard shrugged, "Don't ask me, my job is just to either bring them in or kill 'em." He pulled out a video phone. "You want answers, you know who to ask." He set up the phone on the desk and everyone gathered around it. A man appeared on the screen.

"Hello there. My name is Walter Dornez. How may I assist you?" asked the man. He looked up at the screen and saw everyone gathered around the screen. "Ah, if it isn't Smith Investigations."

"Hey, Walter," said Warren. "We need to talk with the boss lady."

"Of course, I'll connect you to Sir Integra." Walter vanished from the screen and a woman appeared in his place.

Leena pushed Warren out of the way and screamed at the screen, "HI, INTEGRA!!!"

The woman covered her ears. "Damn it, Smith! I thought you had that psycho under control!"

Warren pushed Leena away from the screen. "Sorry, Integra. But I gotta get straight to business. The Vatican sent Section XIII Iscariot here, which means that Anderson is here, which means that I have a huge problem on my hands. I need help, and I don't think Alucard will do it. If anything he'll make this an even bigger problem."

"I can hear you," said Alucard. Warren didn't pay attention to him.

"I need to know what Desmond Nekrad did. I also need you to go talk with Maxwell. I know he's not your favorite person in the world, but we need Anderson gone before he hurts someone. So, what did Nekrad do?"

"He killed people," said Integra. Kaileena looked at Desmond, shocked at the revelation.

"They were evil people. Their black hearts were filled with nothing but evil...They did not deserve to live," said Desmond calmly. Warren put his gun to Desmond's head.

"That's not your decision to make," said Warren coldly. Kaileena stared at Warren sadly. He sighed and lowered his gun. "But nevertheless, Integra, he is no longer within your territory, nor is he in Maxwell's. You talk to Maxwell. With any luck, he'll be able to call off Anderson before anyone gets hurt…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl was surrounded in an alleyway. There were at least five boys around the girl. Unfortunately for her, they were also all vampires. "Don't worry, little girl… This will only hurt for a little bit!" They charged at her.

The young girl screamed in terror and awaited the inevitable… only to hear the vampires scream in pain. She opened her eyes and saw that they had been impaled by bayonets. "Worthless abominations…" said the man still carrying two bayonets. He looked at the girl. "Are ye alright, child?" The girl didn't answer and ran off.

"Titans! G--" began Robin. He then realized that the people they were here to defeat had already been slain. They looked at the man with the bayonets. He looked at them, or more specifically, Raven.

"Demon seed!" exclaimed the man as he charged at Raven…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the sidewalk were two kids, no older than fifteen. One was a girl; she had long white hair, about the length of Starfire's, and looked like she had cat ears that matched the color of her hair on her head. She also had strange eyes, one being green, and the other being violet and cat-like pupils. The other was a boy and he had black hair that reached his shoulders but also wore a baseball cap. He also had strange eyes, one being red, and the other being violet. "Hey, Tate, where are we gonna stay tonight?" asked the girl. She wore a white shirt and a pink skirt that reached down to her knees.

"I'm not sure, Erika, but it will probably be a motel or something," said the boy, Tate. He wore a black shirt that had a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. He also wore black jeans. They then heard someone scream 'Demon seed!' Unaware of what to make of it, the two decided to go investigate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh-oh," said Warren.

Everyone looked at him. "Warren, what's wrong?" asked Seras.

"Anderson's gone on the attack!" exclaimed Warren.

"Who is he attacking?" asked Desmond.

"The Teen Titans…" He looked at Seras and Alucard. "We'll take it from here. Alucard, I am in command here. You are strictly back-up. You two only help if I give you the signal. Understand?"

Alucard just smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die!" exclaimed Anderson as he threw his bayonets at Raven. Robin moved to protect her and used his staff to bat the bayonets away.

"Hey, what's your problem!?" Robin demanded.

"Ye work with the demon?" asked Anderson with a confused look on his face. "Then ye must die too!" He launched more bayonets at the Titans. Most of them managed to avoid the blows, except for Beast Boy. His arms had been struck and stuck him to the wall.

"Argh!" he screamed in agonizing pain. He grabbed the bayonet and was trying to pull it out, grunting in pain as he did. Starfire flew at Anderson. She punched him in the face and sent the priest flying. He crashed into a wall. The Titans thought they were victorious… but they didn't know Alexander Anderson too well. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Is that the best ye wee fools can do?" Anderson sneered.

Cyborg shot his sonic blast at Anderson but the man dodged with inhuman speed. Anderson then threw a bayonet at Cyborg and sliced off his mechanical arm, causing Cyborg to scream in shock and pain. A second bayonet relieved Cyborg of his legs.

"Cyborg!" Starfire gasped.

Starfire once again flew at the priest, but this time he was ready. He dodged her and embedded two bayonets into her shoulders, taking her down.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted.

"Do not…worry…about me," Starfire told him, obviously in pain. "Defeat him, please."

Robin charged at Anderson and swung his staff. Anderson didn't even move. The staff hit Anderson in the shoulder but dealt no damage. He prepared another bayonet and slammed it into Robin, stabbing him in the chest. He couldn't scream as he coughed out blood and fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. Raven realized that she was all alone now. "Time to die, filth…" He readied two more bayonets. (Just where the hell is he getting these things?!) He was about to slam a bayonet into Raven when a gunshot knocked it away.

"Alexander Anderson… This is a gross violation of the treaty held between The Royal Oder of the Protestant Knights and the Vatican. Withdraw at once!! Failure to comply will result in lethal force!" said Warren, pointing his gun at Anderson. "Will you withdraw?" '_Damn it Integra, you better be contacting Maxwell right now!'_

"Smith…? You're here too?" asked Anderson. He smiled. "Perfect… I get to kill some Hellsing filth as well…"

'_Hellsing?'_ thought Raven.

A bullet hit Anderson in the shoulder, causing him to stagger back. "Anderson, withdraw or I will be forced to put you down like the rabid dog you are!"

"Withdraw?! I haven't even begun!" Anderson exclaimed as he charged at Warren.

A blast of fire knocked him away. "Anderson, you never learn…" said Kaileena as she stepped from the shadows; her hands looked to be on fire.

Sammy stepped forward as well. He summoned his belt, the Iblis Trigger, and slammed shouted out, "Trigger!" and slammed his palms onto the sides of the belt, activating his transformation into Iblis. He gripped tightly onto a steel pipe he'd just picked up and enveloped it in black and red flames before reshaping it into a new weapon, a glaive with a wicked looking curved blade that had a jagged edge. He pointed his weapon at Anderson, "We'll say this only once: get out of our town!"

Slipping out of the shadows was Desmond. He tipped his glasses slightly and glared at Anderson with his red eyes. He then summoned the shadows into his hand into a fiendish looking black scythe. He looked seriously at Anderson. "Or meet your death, Judas priest."

Warren's gun remained trained on Anderson. "It's four against one Anderson. Last chance, will you withdraw?"

Anderson smiled. "This is truly perfect. Three pieces of Hellsing filth, and the vampire I was sent to kill…"

"Warren, please tell me you have a plan?" asked Iblis.

"Me?" said Warren with an innocent smile. "Never. Shadows! Gather before me! Grant me your strength so that I may avenge those who have fallen to your depths!" Shadow energy flowed around Warren. When the energy dissipated Warren was once again in his "other" form.

"It seems ye've learned a new trick since we last met," said Anderson. "Not that it'll help you."

"It's called my Wraith form. And now, I have the strength to take you down with my own two hands!"

"Come at me, Hellsing pet!" exclaimed Anderson.

"You asked for it, Judas priest!" exclaimed Wraith as his team, and Desmond, charged at Anderson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: With the Teen Titans down, it's up to Smith Investigations to bring down Alexander Anderson. But how does Warren know the Hellsing organization? Are the two newcomers, Erika and Tate, friend or foe? And what about Desmond Nekrad? What will become of him? Well, guess you'll have to wait and see!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexander Anderson… This is a gross violation of the treaty held between The Royal Oder of the Protestant Knights and the Vatican. Withdraw at once!! Failure to comply will result in lethal force!" said Warren, pointing his gun at Anderson. "Will you withdraw?" '_Damn it Integra, you better be contacting Maxwell right now!'_

"Smith…? You're here too?" asked Anderson. He smiled. "Perfect… I get to kill some Hellsing filth as well…"

'_Hellsing?'_ thought Raven.

A bullet hit Anderson in the shoulder, causing him to stagger back. "Anderson, withdraw or I will be forced to put you down like the rabid dog you are!"

"Withdraw?! I haven't even begun!" Anderson exclaimed as he charged at Warren.

A blast of fire knocked him away. "Anderson, you never learn…" said Kaileena as she stepped from the shadows; her hands looked to be on fire.

Sammy stepped forward as well. He summoned his belt, the Iblis Trigger, and slammed shouted out, "Trigger!" and slammed his palms onto the sides of the belt, activating his transformation into Iblis. He gripped tightly onto a steel pipe he'd just picked up and enveloped it in black and red flames before reshaping it into a new weapon, a glaive with a wicked looking curved blade that had a jagged edge. He pointed his weapon at Anderson, "We'll say this only once: get out of our town!"

Slipping out of the shadows was Desmond. He tipped his glasses slightly and glared at Anderson with his red eyes. He then summoned the shadows into his hand into a fiendish looking black scythe. He looked seriously at Anderson. "Or meet your death, Judas priest."

Warren's gun remained trained on Anderson. "It's four against one Anderson. Last chance, will you withdraw?"

Anderson smiled. "This is truly perfect. Three pieces of Hellsing filth, and the vampire I was sent to kill…"

"Warren, please tell me you have a plan?" asked Iblis.

"Me?" said Warren with an innocent smile. "Never. Shadows! Gather before me! Grant me your strength so that I may avenge those who have fallen to your depths!" Shadow energy flowed around Warren. When the energy dissipated Warren was once again in his "other" form.

"It seems ye've learned a new trick since we last met," said Anderson. "Not that it'll help you."

"It's called my Wraith form. And now, I have the strength to take you down with my own two hands!"

"Come at me, Hellsing pet!" exclaimed Anderson.

"You asked for it, Judas priest!" exclaimed Wraith as his team, and Desmond, charged at Anderson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Supernatural Showdown (Part 2)

Wraith pulled out both of his guns and began firing at Anderson. The priest managed to avoid some of the bullets, but several slammed into his shoulders. Leena got in close and did a flaming uppercut into Anderson's chin followed by a roundhouse kick to his side, slamming him into a wall. Anderson pulled himself out of the wall, and he looked pissed.

Iblis and Desmond charged as well. The vampire swung down with his scythe as Iblis thrust his weapon at Anderson. Their weapons made contact not with Anderson, but with the wall instead.

"Hey, where did he go?!" Iblis exclaimed, looking around in confusion. A fist to the face answered his question as he was sent flying. Anderson pulled out some bayonets and faced Desmond.

"Time tae die…" said Anderson as he charged at the vampire.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" exclaimed Raven as she launched several trashcans at Anderson, distracting him temporarily.

"So girl, ye think ye've got what it takes to take me on?" he sneered.

"No…" she answered. "But I think he does." Anderson turned around to see Desmond, clad in his Reaper armor, as he slammed his scythe into Anderson's shoulder.

"Name's Reaper, priest, and I'm sending you back to your maker," said Reaper menacingly. The armored form of Desmond sent Anderson flying with a powerful front kick before swinging his scythe several times, which sent crescent-shaped blades of dark energy flying at the priest.

Anderson easily dodged them and charged at Reaper. "Is that the best ye got?!"

"No…" said a voice from above him. Anderson looked up, and saw Wraith… the barrels of his guns pointing down at his head. Wraith opened fire, pelting Anderson with bullets. Anderson fell to the ground, riddled with bullet wounds. "Damn it, Anderson. Why didn't you just withdraw?" Wraith asked himself.

"Kaileena, what's wrong with your friend?" asked Reaper.

"Warren actually respects Anderson. He doesn't hate him; in fact, he believes that at a different place and time they could have been allies. Ya see, Anderson works at an orphanage in the Vatican. Warren more worried about the children than anything else…" Kaileena stopped talking when she heard Reaper gasp. She looked at him… and saw the seven or eight bayonets that had pierced his armor. "Desmond!" she screamed.

He fell to the ground and cursed, "Damn, I… can't move… the bayonets… are blessed…"

Leena bent down to help him up when a kick to the head knocked her away and unconscious. Iblis pulled himself out of the trashcans and saw the unconscious Kaileena and the wounded Desmond.

Iblis charged in, slashing with his glaive, only for Anderson to dodge to the side and hurl his bayonets at Iblis. The demon armored warrior spun his glaive around, deflecting the flying weapons before morphing his glaive into a sword and slashing at Anderson repeatedly, only for the priest to dodge each of his strikes. Growling, Iblis then jumped up and kicked Anderson hard in the face, sending the priest falling.

"Stay down!" Iblis growled out at Anderson.

Anderson simply stood up and readied more bayonets. "Foul demon, it'd be best if ye just gave up…"

"Not an option!" exclaimed Iblis as he charged and slashed at Anderson. The two slashed at each other then blocked the strikes.

Raven looked on in awe. This man had single handedly taken down the Teen Titans, just to get to her. And now a group of people, most of which she had never seen before, were fighting him. Her train of thought was broken when she heard a voice. "Which one's the bad guy?" asked a boy next to her. She looked and saw a boy with black hair looking at her. This was Tate. Standing next to him was Erika.

Unsure of what to say, she went for an obvious answer: "The one dressed like a priest."

Tate began removing his shirt. His chest was covered in tattoos. "What are you doing?!" exclaimed Raven.

"It's my favorite shirt; don't want it to get ripped…" said Tate. He removed his hat to reveal two pointed ears on the top of his head. They looked like dog ears. Anderson and Iblis stopped fighting when a loud howl gained their attention. They turned to see Tate baring his FANGS at the two. His arms extended to the point where they nearly touched the ground. His hands changed into claws. His chest and arms became very muscular. He grew a muzzle. The end of his pants ripped, as well as his shoes. Black fur covered his entire body. "Who's afraid…?" he growled as he leapt at Anderson. Anderson dodged the strike and Tate slammed right into Iblis. Iblis was sent flying while Tate leapt off of the flying Iblis and pounced at Anderson. Iblis' head slammed into a nearby brick wall and knocked him unconscious.

"What is he?" Raven asked herself.

"He's a werewolf," said Erika in a happy and energetic voice that could rival Starfire's.

Tate grabbed Anderson by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "I don't want to kill you, so I'll give you the chance to leave, but only if you leave right now!" he growled.

Anderson just laughed. "So, ye're a Hellhound? Did you really think a servant of Lucifer could defeat an agent o' God?" He slammed a bayonet into Tate's stomach. "Don't make me laugh!" Tate coughed up blood and staggered back, Erika looking on in horror. He reverted back to his human form and fell to the ground.

"I have to go help him!" she exclaimed, only for Raven to hold her back.

"No, you can't!" Raven exclaimed.

"He's the only family I have left! I have to save him!"

Anderson looked at Erika, or more specifically, her cat ears. "So, ye're a Hell beast too?" He threw several bayonets at Erika and Raven. "Then die!!!"

Suddenly, Wraith appeared in front of them as the bayonets impaled his body. He staggered back as Raven looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at the girls and gave them a faint smile. "You two okay?" he asked. They nodded. "Good…" He fell to the ground. '_Well, this is great… I finally start living a normal life, and I'm about to get killed…'_ Wraith smiled. He reverted back to Warren. "Hey, Anderson. Did you really think we were the only ones here?" Anderson looked at him, confused. "Alucard, bring him down!" A figure leapt from the rooftop and fell towards Anderson. He landed behind Raven.

"Hey there, priest. It's been a while" said Alucard as he readied his twin pistols.

"Integra's pet. Why are you here?" asked Anderson.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't have the weaponry to deal wit tae like o' ye…" Anderson heard a voice buzzing in his head.

"_Anderson, pull back now. The target has already been claimed by Hellsing. Pull back now!_"

"Ye fools are lucky…" Pieces of parchment flew around Anderson as if propelled by an invisible tornado. He then vanished.

"Okay, this hurts… a lot," said Warren with a groan. "Raven, you should probably help out the wolf and the walking traffic light. They need it the most." He sighed. "I got enough strength to teleport us back to my apartment, but that's it…" Shadow energy surrounded everyone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, literally, fell into the apartment. "Well, that didn't make my wounds any worse," said Warren sarcastically. He was laying down flat on his back.

The old man walked into the room and walked over to Tate, without saying a word. He kneeled down next to Tate and held his hands above the werewolf. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Erika.

"He'll be fine, young one," said the man with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Raven was healing Robin. He had one of the more serious wounds, but it was nothing lethal. Raven had removed the blade and began healing his wound. Kaileena and Sammy soon regained consciousness, with the latter back in human form, and were helping any way they could. Soon Tate and Robin were completely healed, but unconscious. The old man walked over to Desmond and began healing him. "Young miss," he called to Raven. "Could you please help Warren? His wounds are rather deep, so you may need to remove his shirt to get to some of the wounds."

Raven nodded and walked over to Warren. She began to remove his shirt. "Just couldn't wait to get my clothes off, could ya?" he asked with a smile. Raven didn't reply, but gasped when she removed his shirt. His entire torso was covered in scars and wounds. "Yeah, scars are an occupational hazard."

"What type of occupation is that?" asked Raven.

A woman barged into the room. She was dressed in a very smart business suit. She had long blonde, almost white, hair and blue eyes. "Where the hell is Smith?!" she demanded.

"Hey, Integra. I'd salute but I'm a little injured right now," said Warren as Raven healed him.

"You fought Anderson, didn't you?" asked Integra.

"Well, due to the several stab wounds almost all of us have, I'd have to go with… yes" said Warren. Raven had finished healing Warren and went on to help Starfire. The old man had helped Desmond and was now helping Beast Boy. Cyborg came back on line and started repairing himself. Soon everyone was completely healed. Everyone was either sitting or standing in the room. Warren, Kaileena, Desmond and Sammy stood in front of everyone. "I guess some explanations are in order, huh?"

"I think that's an understatement" said Raven.

"First off, who was that guy?" demanded Robin.

Warren sighed. "That psycho's name is Alexander Anderson. He works for the Vatican's Secret Service, aka Section XIII, aka Iscariot. He was here to catch and destroy a vampire…" Beast Boy started laughing.

"Do you really expect us to believe that vampires are real?!" laughed Beast Boy.

Alucard appeared next to Beast Boy. He smiled, revealing his fangs. "I wonder what your blood tastes like." Beast Boy let out a girlish screech and leapt into Raven's arms. She just let him fall to the floor. "Based on the color of his skin, I'd say mint flavored."

"You're a sick individual, Alucard. And yes, vampires are real. In fact the one he was looking for is right here" said Warren, motioning toward Desmond.

"What did he do?" asked Erika, a little freaked out by the fact that there were two vampires in the room that she knew of.

"He murdered people," answered Integra. Everyone stared at Nekrad.

"He did what!?" Robin shouted out. Desmond Nekrad just rolled his eyes.

"I did, I admit it, but I had my reasons," Nekrad replied.

"You can't just murder people!" Robin shouted.

"Actually, it's quite easy for me. I, however, only kill people who deserve it; humans with black hearts, so to speak. Murderers, rapists, child molesters, and etcetera," he spoke calmly. "They deserved it."

"That is true," spoke Integra. "That is why we don't want him dead, but we want him to work for us."

Nekrad glared at Integra. "So you want me to be your lackey? Not interested. I'm no one's pet, unlike Alucard. You, Alucard, used to be a powerful vampire, a true No-Life-King. But, now you are no more than a dog on a leash." Alucard simply smirked.

"It's not all that bad. I get to kill all the little undead pricks I want and I get all the blood I can drink. What could be better?" said Alucard. "Besides, it's either you work for us, or I get to put a couple dozen holes in your body…"

Nekrad returned Alucard's glare with a cold stare and sighed. "Very well. If the only alternative is death, then there isn't really any other choice." He gave Kaileena a look. "However, I'd like to be assigned here in this city. I have some catching up to do with someone."

"That's up to the head of our branch in this city," said Integra. "Warren, it's your choice."

Warren sighed. "I don't have a choice. If I say no, Leena won't shut the hell up about it. So…" Warren turned to Nekrad. He extended his hand. "Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Demon and Mystic branch, Agent Nekrad." The two shook hands.

"Oh, what a touching moment," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Damn, and here I was hoping to shoot someone," said Alucard.

"Okay, with that out of the way, who are all of you?" asked Cyborg.

Sammy introduced himself, "I'm Samuel Grest. Call me Sammy."

"I'm known as Desmond Nekrad. But, I prefer to be called by my last name, thank you," Nekrad said coldly.

"And my name's Kaileena. But everyone calls me Leena," said the pyromancer.

Starfire then flew up to the three, asking questions in rapid succession. "What are your powers? What is your favorite color? What planet do you come from? And will you be my friend?"

Kaileena answered first. "Well, I can create and manipulate fire." Her hands lit on fire. "I love the color red. I come from Earth…"

"At least that's what she tells people," interrupted Warren.

Kaileena glared at Warren. "And I'd love to be your friend."

Nekrad answered simply, "I'm a vampire, black, Earth, and maybe."

"Well, I have demonic armor, ability to transmute items into weapons, enhanced strength, speed and senses in my armored form. My favorite color is red. I'm from Earth and, yeah, I'll be your friend" said Sammy.

"Splendid!" she exclaimed and enveloped the three in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe…" said Sammy.

"Bones cracking…" said Kaileena.

"Don't hug me," said Nekrad. Starfire let the three go, then pulled Warren into a hug.

"And friend Warren! It is wonderful to see you again!" said Starfire happily.

"It's good to see you too, Star, but please let me go…" Starfire complied and released Warren. "I still have bruises from the last hug." Warren regained his composure and walked over to Integra. "Sir Integra, I would also like to invite the werewolf to join my team."

Tate looked at Warren, shocked. "What?! Why?!" he asked.

"Simple, you helped us against Anderson. You fought an enemy you knew nothing about to help people that you didn't know," said Warren. "And I want someone like that working for me."

Tate looked at Erika and then back at Warren, "I still have my sister to think about."

"We'll give you a home and food," Warren offered, "Think about it; a place to live, three square meals, and friends."

Tate looked uncertain. "It still means putting my sister and me in danger."

"You both are in more danger out there alone," Sammy said. "At least this way you got people to watch your back."

"So, what do you say?" Kaileena asked.

Tate then took Warren's hand and shook it. He smiled, "Okay, you got a deal."

"Now, as for you people," Integra said while looking at the Titans. "You all weren't supposed to know these things. Usually, we cover up these sorts of 'security breaches'. And you haven't ever dealt with something like Anderson before."

"Now, that's not exactly true," said Warren. "These are the ones that brought down Trigon."

Raven was shocked. How did Warren know about that?

"Fine, no cover up. Since no civilians except for that girl were involved, there is no need for one." Integra looked at Tate and Erika. "Now, who exactly are you two?"

"My name's Tate Razencroft and this is my twin sister Erika," explained Tate. "I'm a werewolf…"

"And I'm a werecat," said Erika happily.

"A were_cat_?" questioned Seras. "I thought there were only wolves."

"No, a werecat is similar to a werewolf in that we both morph into a werecreature. But what we change into is entirely different," explained Tate.

"Good to know" said Integra as she turned to leave. "Smith, take care of yourself and your team. Let's go, Alucard."

Alucard nodded. He looked at Warren. "Later kid. Police Girl, move it."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Seras!" she huffed. She looked at Warren and his team. "Bye everyone!" The three of them turned and left.

The Titans, Erika, and Tate stared at the door, dumbfounded. "Uh… What just happened?" asked Raven.

"Anything else you guys wanna know?" asked Warren.

"So let me get this straight…" said Robin. He pointed at Nekrad, "You're a vampire?" He then pointed at Tate, "You're a werewolf?" Then he pointed at Erika, "and you're a were_cat_?"

"I already told you I was," said Nekrad in a monotone voice.

"Yeah" said Tate.

"Yep," said Erika in a sickeningly happy voice.

Robin turned to Warren, Sammy, and Leena. "So, what are _you_ three?"

"Well, I'm a pyromancer. I can magically create and manipulate fire. My mom was an elemental witch. She could magically control and manipulate the elements. I inherited a small portion of her powers," explained Leena.

It was Sammy's turn to explain, "Well, a few years before I met Warren, I was kidnapped by a cult who wanted to use me as a vessel for their demonic god, Iblis. Well, I was able to escape before the ceremony was complete and I ended up being transfused with Iblis' power. After that, I left my family because I didn't want to hurt them with my powers. I've been training with my powers and able to summon my Iblis form at will."

"And what about you?" asked Robin, looking Warren directly in the eye.

"I'm just a simple metahuman" said Warren with a shrug. "I can control the shadows, due to a connection to an interdimensional plane called the Shadowlands. That's actually why this apartment is so big. Outside it looks like a normal apartment, but in fact it is connected to the Shadowlands. So right now, you're all technically in the Shadowlands. My Wraith form gives me enhanced strength, speed, endurance, stamina, healing and so forth. I also have slight telepathic abilities. I can speak to people telepathically and read minds."

"So, the other day at the book store you were reading my mind?" questioned Raven

"Well, I don't really read minds. I hear thoughts that want to be heard. It's like everyone just speaks his mind. Strong thoughts are like yelling, drifting thoughts like whispers. It's taken a lot of training, but I've managed to get control of it. Raven, the only reason I was able to hear your thoughts is because your thoughts at the time were the equivalent of screaming into a megaphone" explained Warren.

'_Why are you lying to them about your powers?_' asked Sammy.

'_Because I don't want them too involved_' answered Warren. '_They already had to fight Anderson. I want that to be the worse they go against._'

"Well, what about those wraith things?" asked Cyborg.

"They're evil spirits from the Shadowlands" said Warren. "Axe and Sword are some of the stronger wraiths."

"We've tangled with them a few times, really," Sammy added.

"Well, those two screw up so often I consider it target practice really," said Warren with a smile.

'_Those two were the screw-ups?! They nearly killed us!'_ thought the Titans. They looked at Warren, having thought he had heard their thought.

"What?" asked Warren. The Titan's didn't answer and looked at the old man, who had just been standing there.

"And who are you, elder?" asked Starfire.

"Me? I'm just an old man. I've been looking after Warren for some time now," said the old man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

"Fools!" screamed a figure as he flung Axe and Sword against a wall. "You had the daughter of Trigon in your grasps, and you run away because Smith showed up?!" He had sharps nail like claws on both of his hands and six emerald slit-like eyes on his face. "If the Master didn't think you two were useful, I would've killed you without hesitation!"

Sword and Axe got on their knees and bowed at the figure. "We are sorry, Rage. It will not happen again," they said.

"Damn right it won't," said a second figure, leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows. Fire illuminated the room, revealing the source of the fire to be the second figure's hand. He was a humanoid dragon, wearing black armor where the chestplate depicted a demonic skull. His scales were green and he had a bull horn on his head. "I'm sick of you two idiotic buffoons. So, I decided to have a little barbeque!" He shot the flame at Sword and Axe. Rage swatted the flame away with his hand.

"Dragis! Stop this!" exclaimed Rage. "If not, then I will gladly kill you myself," Rage smiled, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere (again)…

A group of six figures stared at a screen. On the screen was the argument between Rage and Dragis. "Seems to be some dissention in your ranks, Dahaka," said one figure with a feminine voice. She wasn't answered.

"Silence, Nyx," said another figure. "Do you wish for him to destroy you?"

"Yes, dear sister, we must focus on another problem," said a third figure. He waved his hand and the screen changed to one showing the Titans and Warren's group.

"Seems the boy is establishing quite the force," said a fourth figure.

"They are heroes known as the Teen Titans. One of them is actually the daughter of that fool, Trigon 'the Terrible'," said a fifth figure.

"Terrible indeed. What kind of self-proclaimed demon-overlord loses to a bunch of teenagers?" laughed Nyx.

"It seems that there is more to these heroes than appears. I shall test them… with Dahaka's permission of course," said the third figure. The five figures turned to the final one, who sat at the front of the group.

"You may go, Nightmare. But you must not kill them. Some of them may be of use to use when the time comes…" said Dahaka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This isn't good. Someone is watching the Titans. What could they have planned? What is the true story behind Warren's powers? Well, the next chap will be the start of the first arc in this fic. Only one question could describe what'll happen next:

What are you afraid of?

Preview: Someone, or something, has been killing people in their sleep, a look of fear contorted on their faces. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans invite Smith Investigations over to the Tower for movie night. While watching the movie, everyone falls asleep. They awaken to find themselves separated from everyone else. Now, they must find the others, before something finds them…


	5. Chapter 5

"Fools!" screamed a figure as he flung Axe and Sword against a wall. "You had the daughter of Trigon in your grasps, and you run away because Smith showed up?!" He had sharps nail like claws on both of his hands and six emerald slit-like eyes on his face. "If the Master didn't think you two were useful, I would've killed you without hesitation!"

Sword and Axe got on their knees and bowed at the figure. "We are sorry, Rage. It will not happen again," they said.

"Damn right it won't," said a second figure, leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows. Fire illuminated the room, revealing the source of the fire to be the second figure's hand. He was a humanoid dragon, wearing black armor where the chestplate depicted a demonic skull. His scales were green and he had a bull horn on his head. "I'm sick of you two idiotic buffoons. So, I decided to have a little barbeque!" He shot the flame at Sword and Axe. Rage swatted the flame away with his hand.

"Dragis! Stop this!" exclaimed Rage. "If not, then I will gladly kill you myself," Rage smiled, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

A group of six figures stared at a screen. On the screen was the argument between Rage and Dragis. "Seems to be some dissention in your ranks, Nazgûl," said one figure with a feminine voice. She wasn't answered.

"Silence, Nyx," said another figure. "Do you wish for him to destroy you?"

"Yes, dear sister, we must focus on another problem," said a third figure. He waved his hand and the screen changed to one showing the Titans and Warren's group.

"Seems the boy is establishing quite the force," said a fourth figure.

"They are heroes known as the Teen Titans. One of them is actually the daughter of that fool, Trigon 'the Terrible'," said a fifth figure.

"Terrible indeed. What kind of self-proclaimed demon-overlord loses to a bunch of teenagers?" laughed Nyx.

"It seems that there is more to these heroes than appears. I shall test them… with Nazgûl's permission of course," said the third figure. The five figures turned to the final one, who sat at the front of the group.

"You may go, Nightmare. But you must not kill them. Some of them may be of use to use when the time comes…" said Nazgûl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Nightmare Begins

A young boy was running away from… something. It was a giant spider, at least 8 feet high. Standing atop the spider was a man with wild dark green hair and ghostly white skin. He wore a green bodysuit and a ragged cape. "Yes, child. Run! Fear me, child!" The spider leapt into the air and landed on the young boy, staring down at the child hungrily. The man leaned in close to the boy, their faces only inches apart. "Poor, poor Eric Needham. You are deathly afraid of spiders. Let me taste your fear…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric sat up in his bed and let out a horrific scream. His scream alerted his parents. They ran into his room to see him laying down on his bed, his face contorted in pure terror. His mother fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. There would be a funeral for young Eric Needham.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that morning at Warren's apartment…

The Titans had returned home to their Tower. It was about three in the morning. Warren had shown Tate, Erika and Nekrad their rooms and now he was the only one awake. He sat at the kitchen table looking over some papers. "Damn it, Anderson just had to attack. He must know how much of a pain in the ass it is to do paperwork," cursed Warren. He took a sip from his coffee mug. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "That and with Sammy fighting one of Nyx's soldier demons, and me going up against Axe and Sword, it looks like those six are planning something…" Warren looked around and saw that he was alone in the room. "And now I'm talking to myself… not too insane." He heard a door open and looked up to see Erika. "Hey, Erika."

Erika jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone to be awake this early. "Oh, hi, Warren" she said with a smile. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early." She wore a white undershirt and pink pajama pants. It was very formfitting, showing off her curves. She was very well developed for a fifteen year-old. Around her waist was something furry and white.

"Yeah, I don't sleep that much. What about you? Why are you up?" asked Warren.

"Just… just some nightmares," said Erika, trying to avoid the subject.

Warren could tell that she didn't want to talk about it so he dropped the subject. "Well, take a seat," offered Warren. "I'm just doing some paperwork. What's that thing around your waist?"

It unwrapped itself, revealing itself to be about three feet long. "This is my tail," she said happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl was trapped in a dark room. "No, please… turn on the lights! I don't like the dark!" exclaimed the girl.

The ghostly white man stood in front of her, smiling. "Tell me… little Jennie Lynn, are you_ afraid _of the dark…?" He lifted his hand and the darkness enveloped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennie Lynn screamed. Her scream alerted her father. He ran into her room to see her lying down on her bed, her face contorted in pure terror. "No…" said the father softly, over and over again. Jennie Lynn was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later…

Robin was sitting at his computer, working on a case. Several people had died over the past few days. Now, people dying was not an unusual occurrence, but it was _how_ they died. All of them died in their sleep. Most of them were little kids, between the ages of 5 and 10. Some teenagers and adults had died as well. Beast Boy had made a joke about it:

"Damn, looks like Freddy Krueger's in town!" he said, laughing afterwards. What Beast Boy didn't know was that Robin actually took his stupid joke seriously. All the people had died in their sleep, and their faces were frozen in fear. It was as if they had died in their dreams. In five days there had been nearly twenty victims. It didn't seem possible. How could someone _kill_ nearly twenty people in five days? The Teen Titans were used to fighting your everyday super-criminal, but nothing like this. Although he hated to say it, he would need Warren's help on something like this. The case just didn't seem natural, and from what he had seen during his experiences with Smith Investigations, they dealt with everything other than what was natural. With the exception of Trigon, the Titans had never faced any supernatural foes, while Smith Investigations (according to Warren) had been dealing with them for years. The Titans had actually become fast friends with the people from Smith Investigations. Suddenly, the alarm blared.

"Titans, trouble!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren pulled up to a seemingly abandoned building. He drove a black mustang convertible. In the passenger seat was Sammy, and in the back seat was Tate and Erika. Police officers surrounded the building. Warren told everyone what was going on. "Okay, I got a call about half an hour ago that there was a hostage situation. A demon has taken a group of people and is held up in that building. From what I can guess, he's planning a sacrificial ritual to bring a stronger demon into this plane. Tate, Sammy, you two are with me. Erika, I want you working crowd control."

"What about Leena and Nekrad?" asked Sammy. "Why aren't they here?"

"I sent them out to pick up some new equipment. Now we better hurry up," said Warren. They got out of the car and walked to the building. A police officer stopped them. Warren reached into his pocket and pulled out his Hellsing badge. "You guys called us. Said you had a little problem."

"Let them through," said another officer. Warren, Tate, Erika and Sammy walked up to the officer. "He's on the top floor."

"They always are." Warren looked back to the others. "Okay, you guy's know what to do."

"Wait, it's just the four of you?!" questioned the officer.

"No, Erika here is on crowd control," said Warren. "Only three of us are going in there."

"There's a demon in there! Are you insane?!" exclaimed the officer.

"Probably," answered Warren as he drew his guns. Then he, Tate and Sammy entered the building.

Warren and his group reached the top floor of the building. Warren got to the room where he heard noises coming from. He turned the corner and peaked inside. "Oh, fuck me…!" he cursed.

"What's wrong?" asked Tate.

"Sammy, we got a Mindless One," said Warren.

"Shit!" cursed Sammy.

"What's a 'mindless one'?" asked Tate.

"It's a demon that is really tough to kill. It has the skin of a tank, and only thinks about one thing; destruction," explained Warren.

"Why would a Mindless take hostages?" asked Sammy.

Warren looked around the corner again and saw several bodies on the floor. They were all heavily armored men with high-powered weaponry. They were also all dead. "It didn't," answered Warren. He readied his weapons. "Let's go say hi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby…

Control Freak was out again and was terrorizing the same video store he terrorized the last time he was there. He was demanding that "Warp Trek 5" be on the favorite rentals list. He even bought the mechanical stuff to life just to emphasize his point. People ran out of the store in terror, leaving Control Freak with the store clerk. Of course, the Teen Titans came to stop his fun.

"Well, well. If it isn't my old arch nemesis…es. The Teen Titans!" Control Freak said.

"Not him again," Beast Boy groaned.

"See, this is why we should have frozen him with the other villains," said Cyborg in irritation.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered his team as they leapt (or flew) into action.

Control Freak started pointing his remote at random stuff and bringing them to life. A returns box came to life and started snapping its teeth at Raven. Raven simply used her magic.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She covered the box in black energy. She didn't notice a TV monster was sneaking up behind her. Cyborg, however, did, and slammed his shoulder into the creature, knocking it away from Raven. Then, several evil pieces of candy latched themselves onto Cyborg.

Robin was once again fighting the Samurai display.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was being backed up against a wall by a moving shelf. That was when Beast boy saw the display.

"Dude! Wicked Scary 3 is out on DVD!" Beast Boy said with starry eyes.

Control Freak appeared next to him. "I know! The extended Director's Cut, with director commentary, and over 30 minutes of deleted scenes!" Control Freak pointed his remote at the display and it came to life. The display roared at Beast Boy. Its roar was cut short however when something crashed through the building and flattened the display of the creature. Beast Boy looked at what hit it… only to see a _very_ pissed off Warren, in his Wraith form.

"This is why I hate those fucking Mindless Ones," Wraith grumbled as he got up and walked to the door. "Just go in and kill the demon. Real simple. But no… It just had to be a Mindless One. It just couldn't be a soldier demon. Hell, it couldn't even be any of those damn N'Garai!" Wraith stormed out of the building and into a shadow portal.

"What was that about?" asked Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy, now in his Iblis armor, swung his spear at the demon. It slammed into the creature's skin and bounced off. "Crap!" said Iblis as the creature's lone red eye began to glow. A blast of energy fired from its eye, destroying part of the building. All the hostages screamed as the demon went on the attack. Tate, in his werewolf form, growled and slammed his claw into the creature, making it stagger backwards.

"How do you kill one of these things?!" yelled Tate.

Wraith then appeared in the door. He walked right up to the creature and punched, knocking the creature backwards. He hit the demon with an uppercut, sending it flying out the window. "You shoot it in the eye."

"Then what was with all the punching?" asked Tate, reverting to his human form.

"I was pissed," answered Wraith, as he transported himself and the others outside. He walked over to the police officer. "The hostages are safe. Now, we gotta go stop a demon." Wraith, Erika, Tate and Iblis vanished into a shadow portal. They appeared outside the video store that Control Freak was attacking. They walked in to see the Mindless One standing up, glaring at the Teen Titans with its lone crimson eye. Wraith walked right up to the demon and shot it twice in the eye.

The demon shrieked in pain then exploded. "I really hate Mindless Ones," said Warren, as he reverted to his normal form. He looked at the Titans and Control Freak "Hey, guys." They just stared at him. "What?"

Control Freak just turned to the Titans. "I surrender, if he's with you, I don't want to deal with him…" Control Freak was taken into custody and Beast Boy jumped into a pile of DVDs, looking for something. He came up for air and brought with him a DVD, Wicked Scary 3… Like the last time, the clerk just gave them the movie.

"Sweet! Movie night!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Raven asked as she looked over Beast Boy's shoulder. It was the sequel to the movie that had scared her and turned the Tower into a haunted house.

"Hey, is that Wicked Scary 3?" Sammy said as he was back in his normal form, "Man, I've been waiting to see that!"

"Hey, why don't you guys come to watch it with us, tonight?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Hey, what do you say, Warren?" Sammy asked. Warren shrugged.

"Heck, why not?" Warren replied, "Maybe we could ask Kaileena and Nekrad along too."

"The vampire?" Beast Boy said with a shiver.

"Hey, Robin, do you mind?" Warren asked the Boy Wonder.

"Not at all," Robin replied, "The more the merrier."

"Oh, this will be wondrous!" Starfire beamed gleefully.

"It'll be like a party!" Cyborg whooped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, in Titans Tower…or to more precise the living room and in front of the TV. The lights had been dimmed so they would be able to watch the movie with the proper atmosphere. Cyborg and Starfire provided the snacks like potato chips, popcorn, nachos and soda. They had attempted to squeeze everyone onto the couch, but Tate and Erika preferred to sit on the floor while Cyborg sat in an empty arm chair. Warren ended up sitting next to Raven, Robin next to Starfire, Nekrad next to Kaileena (she was snuggling up to him) and Beast Boy was sitting next to Tara. He had invited her over.

"Prepare yourself for the scariest night of your lives!" Beast Boy said in a (badly) creepy voice as he held up the remote.

Nekrad, in a bored tone, said, "Just start the damn movie already. I didn't come here to hear you talk."

"Desmond," Kaileena said to Nekrad, "Be nice…"

"Fine…"

The movie started. It was scary. REALLY scary. It didn't help matters that there was a thunderstorm outside. The Titans and Smith Investigations stared wide-eyed at the screen with mouths opened. Even Nekrad's usually hidden eyes were as big as saucers. Starfire covered herself with Robin's cape and Erika was latched tightly onto her brother's arm. Lightning struck the Tower, but it wasn't any ordinary lightning. If everyone had seen it, they would have seen a pitch black bolt hit the Tower with tremendous force. The Tower shook and the power went out, plunging the teams into darkness. A scream echoed through out the Tower…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's eye's fluttered open. He had found himself in the training room, alone. "Hello! Where are you guys?!" he exclaimed. "Where is everyone?" He was all alone. "What's going on here? We were watching that movie, then that bolt of lightning hit the Tower. The power went out, and now I'm here… alone." Robin stood up. "I might as well try to find everyone." He walked toward the door. The door slid open and he walked out. The hallway seemed to be the same. A voice echoed throughout the hallway…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and noticed he was on the roof of the Tower. "Well no time for that now. I gotta go find the others." He stood up and walked into the Tower. The same voice from earlier echoed around him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika was near the top of the Tower, on one side of the T. She looked around wildly. "Tate! Tate! Where are you!?" she cried. "Why am I alone?!" She was now hysterical. "Where's my brother?! Where's Leena?! Where's Starfire?! Where's Warren?!" She looked around at where she was, noticing that she was in a hallway. She got up and began walking, thinking it was safer than to just sit there. The voice echoed through the hallway…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tate was in the basement. "Damn, what hit us?" he asked himself. He looked around, seeing that he was alone. "Crap, how'd I get here? And where's Erika? She's gotta be freaking out. Better go find her." The voice echoed off the basement walls…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy was near the pool. "Well this is great. Where is everyone? Great, Leena and Warren are gone, and I have no way of knowing where the hell I am or how to get around this Tower. Well, I better go find everyone." Sammy went to leave when he heard the voice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was near the roof, on the other side of the T. "Beast Boy will never be allowed to pick out a movie ever again…" she said in irritation. She began to walk down the hallway she was in. The voice echoing through out the Tower caught up with her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was in the kitchen and Kaileena was nearby in the common room. They were both terrified. "Starfire, you need to calm down," said Leena, trying to keep her cool.

"But how can I stay calm, friend Leena? We are all alone! Robin is not here, and neither are Beast Boy, or Warren, or Raven, or anyone else!" cried Starfire.

"That's why we need to find them!" exclaimed Leena. The voice echoed around them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nekrad was in an empty room. This was a room that would normally be used for storage. "I can't believe Kaileena talked me into this," he muttered. He walked out of the room, only to hear that same voice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was in the garage. "This is weird. How'd I get here? We were watching the movie when that lightning hit the Tower and now I'm here. I better go find the others." Cyborg was about to walk out of the garage, when he heard that damn voice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was in her old room. At this point she wasn't really afraid, more depressed really. She looked around and thought about the past; about her joining Slade and betraying the Titans, about her double-crossing Slade and become trapped in stone. She thought about how she became free. She didn't even know, but the Titans theorized it was the effect of Trigon's curse reversing itself. "Why… why am I alone again?" she asked. The voice echoed through her old room…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was in his room. He was running around in a panic. "I knew it! The movie is CURSED! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension! The monster got out and now it's been hunting us down and eating us! And I'm probably delicious!" He looked around. "And now I'm talking to myself! I'm gonna die!" Beast Boy finally shut up when he heard the voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice was echoing through the Tower. It spoke in a sing-song voice.

"_One, two… I'm coming for you…Three, four… Better lock your door… Five, six…Grab your crucifix… Seven, eight… Better stay up late… Nine, ten… Never sleep again…"_

Almost everyone was thinking the same thing; what a horrible rip-off of A Nightmare on Elm Street…

Only one person thought otherwise… "Shit… it's him," said Warren grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Uh oh. The Teen Titans and Smith Investigations are on their own. But what are they facing? Hope you all enjoyed this chap. I'll get to work on the next one as soon as possible. Now, on with the preview!

Preview: As everyone slowly begins to regroup, strange things begin to happen. Raven begins to see her father's image everywhere. Tate finds Erika's body. And Warren fights a werewolf. And that's only the tip of the iceberg… Why is all this happening? Who is causing it? And what will happen to the others? You'll just have to wait and see…


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's eye's fluttered open. He had found himself in the training room, alone. "Hello! Where are you guys?!" he exclaimed. "Where is everyone?" He was all alone. "What's going on here? We were watching that movie, then that bolt of lightning hit the Tower. The power went out, and now I'm here… alone." Robin stood up. "I might as well try to find everyone." He walked toward the door. The door slid open and he walked out. The hallway seemed to be the same. A voice echoed throughout the hallway…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and noticed he was on the roof of the Tower. "Well no time for that now. I gotta go find the others." He stood up and walked into the Tower. The same voice from earlier echoed around him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika was near the top of the Tower, on one side of the T. She looked around wildly. "Tate! Tate! Where are you!?" she cried. "Why am I alone?!" She was now hysterical. "Where's my brother?! Where's Leena?! Where's Starfire?! Where's Warren?!" She looked around at where she was, noticing that she was in a hallway. She got up and began walking, thinking it was safer than to just sit there. The voice echoed through the hallway…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tate was in the basement. "Damn, what hit us?" he asked himself. He looked around, seeing that he was alone. "Crap, how'd I get here? And where's Erika? She's gotta be freaking out. Better go find her." The voice echoed off the basement walls…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy was near the pool. "Well this is great. Where is everyone? Great, Leena and Warren are gone, and I have no way of knowing where the hell I am or how to get around this Tower. Well, I better go find everyone." Sammy went to leave when he heard the voice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was near the roof, on the other side of the T. "Beast Boy will never be allowed to pick out a movie ever again…" she said in irritation. She began to walk down the hallway she was in. The voice echoing through out the Tower caught up with her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was in the kitchen and Kaileena was nearby in the common room. They were both terrified. "Starfire, you need to calm down," said Leena, trying to keep her cool.

"But how can I stay calm, friend Leena? We are all alone! Robin is not here, and neither are Beast Boy, or Warren, or Raven, or anyone else!" cried Starfire.

"That's why we need to find them!" exclaimed Leena. The voice echoed around them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nekrad was in an empty room. This was a room that would normally be used for storage. "I can't believe Kaileena talked me into this," he muttered. He walked out of the room, only to hear that same voice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was in the garage. "This is weird. How'd I get here? We were watching the movie when that lightning hit the Tower and now I'm here. I better go find the others." Cyborg was about to walk out of the garage, when he heard that damn voice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was in her old room. At this point she wasn't really afraid, more depressed really. She looked around and thought about the past; about her joining Slade and betraying the Titans, about her double-crossing Slade and become trapped in stone. She thought about how she became free. She didn't even know, but the Titans theorized it was the effect of Trigon's curse reversing itself. "Why… why am I alone again?" she asked. The voice echoed through her old room…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was in his room. He was running around in a panic. "I knew it! The movie is CURSED! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension! The monster got out and now it's been hunting us down and eating us! And I'm probably delicious!" He looked around. "And now I'm talking to myself! I'm gonna die!" Beast Boy finally shut up when he heard the voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice was echoing through the Tower. It spoke in a sing-song voice.

"_One, two… I'm coming for you…Three, four… Better lock your door… Five, six…Grab your crucifix… Seven, eight… Better stay up late… Nine, ten… Never sleep again…"_

Almost everyone was thinking the same thing; what a horrible rip-off of A Nightmare on Elm Street…

Only one person thought otherwise… "Shit… it's him," said Warren grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Nightmares (Part 1)

Warren was hiding out in a room. He was looking over his guns. He checked his ammunition clips. "Okay, I should have enough ammo to get me through the night. Now, I gotta go get the others," he said to himself. He armed his guns. The shadows swirled around him as he became Wraith. He walked out of the room, guns drawn. "Time to go kill some demons…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had returned to the training room trying to come up with a plan, and trying to figure out what happened. "How could I end up all the way in the training room?" He examined his utility belt. "Everything's here…" He heard something outside the door. He drew his Bo staff and prepared for whatever may come through that door. The door slid open and a familiar figure walked in. He was clad in a black bodysuit, with a black and orange mask, showing only one eye.

"Hello… my apprentice," said the figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika was trying her best not to brake down into tears. No matter what, Tate was always by her side… but now she was alone. She hated it. She hated the feeling of being alone. "Tate, where are you?" she said to no one. Hell, she would settle being with Nekrad as long as she wasn't alone. "I wish someone was here…" Oh, if she would only to look behind her, she would regret that wish.

Slowly stalking her was large hulking figure, covered in red on black fur. Its two blood red eyes glared hungrily at her. Its claws softly scratched into the walls. "Time to eat…" it growled. It let out a deafening roar and leapt at the unsuspecting werecat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy was about to leave when he saw the water of the pool turn blood red until he realized that the pool was now filled with blood. He started to breathe quickly as the pace of his heart quickened. He watched as a figure rose up from the blood filled pool. It looked vaguely humanoid as it began to rise up. Its eyes were glowing like the flames of Hell itself as fire began to rise up around the pool.

Sammy looked completely horrified as the creature walked out of the pool. Its body was red and armored and it had two horns on its head and a flowing and black tattered cape…it was Iblis, the demon the cult wanted to summon using Sammy as a vessel. Lord Iblis looked at Sammy and grinned, showing off his sharp and gleaming teeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nekrad had heard the singing but promptly ignored it, thinking of it as just a childish prank. He exited the room and saw nothing. Suddenly, he sensed a presence and turned. His eyes widened slightly at who he was seeing…

It himself, as a child…however, the child was looking at him with a mix of anger, hatred and horror. The child – himself – pointed behind Nekrad and the vampire turned to see a horrifying sight.

"No…" he choked out.

Leena was stuck to the ceiling, dead, with blood all over her body. A scythe was stuck in her heart, sticking her to the ceiling as it had penetrated her. Her face was contorted in a look of absolute shock and horror. There were also numerous bite marks on her body as well as two prominent puncture wounds on his neck.

Nekrad turned to look at the child and the child murmured, "Murderer…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was walking down the hallway, trying to think of any possible explanation as to what had happened to her, and if it had happened to anyone else in the Tower. She thought that it was a reaction, she didn't want her fear to grow out of control again, so she teleported away. But then she thought to herself, why not her room? If she had teleported, why would she teleport to some random part of the Tower? "**Because it wasn't you…**" said a demonic voice. Raven swung her body around. She saw no one there. "**Did you really think you could kill me?**" asked the voice. Raven looked at the window and gasped in shock at what she saw. A blood red demon with four crimson eyes. It had horns that looked like sharpened antlers. It had long white hair. "**Hello, daughter.**" She saw the image of Trigon the Terrible.

"No! It can't be you! We destroyed you!" Raven exclaimed. "I destroyed you!"

"**Child, did you truly think I could be destroyed so easily?**" asked Trigon. Dark energy exploded through the window in the shape of a demonic claw. It grasped on to her and began to squeeze, causing Raven to let out an earsplitting scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tate was examining the basement. He had found several crates and boxes, but had yet to find a way out. He heard a groan. He spun around to see a girl lying on the floor. He ran to her and turned her to face him. He gasped in shock as he saw Erika looking at him; her body was drenched in blood. "Why… Tate…?" she gasped. "You… killed… me…"

"No, no!" he denied. "It'll be alright. I'll get you some help. Just stay with me!" he exclaimed, holding on to her. Her body began to deteriorate, her face looked mummified now. "No, no! Erika, please I can't lose you!" Erika's mummified face then turned and looked at Tate.

"You killed me!" it exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara was looking around her room, or at least what was her room. The walls had crumbled down around her. The room now looked like the underground cavern that she was once trapped in. She sat down on a boulder. She grabbed her stomach in pain. "What's happening to me…?" she asked herself. She looked down at her hands, they were now stone. "No! No! NO!!!" she screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Friend Leena, are you sure it's a good idea to stay here? What if the others are in need of assistance?" asked Starfire.

"We'll be fine, Star. From what you told me, your friends can take care of themselves, and I'm sure they can make it here" said Kaileena.

"Always the one with all the answers aren't you?" asked a voice from the shadows. "You never could shut that damn mouth of yours." Leena looked into the shadows and gasped. Standing there was a man who was about 6' 5". He had greasy black hair, and gray eyes. He stepped out of the shadow to reveal him wearing a large hooded black cloak with heavily armored red leather. The knees and fists of the red leather armor were tipped with spikes. "Hello, Leena. It's been a while."

"Ja… Jacob?" asked the shocked pyromancer.

He bowed in faux politeness. "The one and only…"

"Friend Leena, who is this?" asked Starfire.

"This bastard is Jacob Caspian," hissed Leena.

"Why, Leena, I'm hurt," said Jacob sarcastically. He put his hands behind his back. A click was heard. He removed his hands from behind his back, to show two scythes attached to his gloves. He smiled evilly. "But not as hurt as you and your friend will be!" A mask flipped down in front of his face, giving off the appearance of a skull. "Prepare to die!" He leapt at Leena.

Starfire was about to intervene when something very powerful hit her. She looked and saw a familiar looking Bo staff. "Ro… Robin?" asked Starfire.

"You were expecting someone else?" asked Robin with a smirk.

"But, Robin, why would you strike me?" questioned Starfire, becoming teary eyed.

"Because he hates you," said a new, yet familiar voice. She walked up next to Robin and smiled at Starfire. "Hello, sister."

"Blackfire?! How are you here and why are you with Robin?" demanded Starfire.

"Well it is simple really, he's in love with me," explained Blackfire, amused at her sister's anguish. She wrapped an arm around Robin and gave him a kiss. Starfire gasped as tears began to flow from her eyes. A violet starbolt powered up in Blackfire's hand. Blackfire, Robin and Jacob cornered the terrified Starfire and Kaileena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy had finally left his room and was heading toward the common room. He turned the corner of the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks. Around him were the bodies of his friends, all dead and ripped to shreds. They had a look of betrayal on their faces. "How…? How did this happen?!" exclaimed the changeling. He looked around more, noticing the torn bodies of the Doom Patrol, his family. He noticed something. "Where's Tara?" He then heard something. He turned around and saw something.

It was a large green creature, the Beast that was dwelling inside him. In its massive claw was an unconscious Tara, her head bleeding badly. "Tara!" he screamed. The Beast lifted Tara up and placed her head in its massive jaw… and tore her head right off. "NO!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The Beast let out an earthshaking roar and charged at Beast Boy, who ran away from the beast. The beast roared again and gave chase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was looking around the garage, trying to find the cause of how he got separated from the others. He then heard something, like the sound of metal scraping against metal. He looked around and saw nothing. He just shrugged it off, thinking it to be his imagination. He heard the sound again. Unnerved, he swung around and saw something in a mirror that horrified him. It was a fully mechanical version of himself. He jumped back in shock and then cautiously approached the mirror. He looked closely at the mirror… when the figure exploded and grabbed onto the mechanical teen. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Cyborg. His mechanical doppelganger began to pull Cyborg into the mirror.

In a gravelly, mechanical voice it said, "I am what you a destined to become, accept it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraith was stalking through the hallways. He heard a scream and ran. He arrived to see Raven, grasped in a demonic hand. He blasted at the hand with his guns, forcing it to loosen its grip on Raven. Raven then floated over to Wraith. "You okay?" asked Wraith.

"I think so," said Raven.

Wraith was then slammed away by the claw. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. The claw dissipated and in a swirling vortex of red energy, a human sized version of Trigon appeared before the two. "**And just who are you?**" asked the demon. For the first time since Raven had met Wraith, he removed his sunglasses. Even in the dim lighting Raven could see his eyes. They were pitch-black. Both the sclera and the iris were black. "**Impossible…**"

"It's entirely possible, Trigon. I'm just like your little girl… I won't just sit back and let destiny take its course. Fuck destiny!" said Wraith. He aimed his guns at the demon. "And fuck you Trigon!" Wraith started blasting at Trigon, sending volleys of bullets at the demon. Trigon roared in pain and anger. Wraith grabbed Raven by the wrist and pulled her away, running from where Trigon was. "Run!"

"What did you do to him?!" asked Raven.

"Some of those bullets are made from the melted silver of a Christian cross from a Lancunian cathedral. Not strong enough to put him down for good, but enough to by us some time to get away," explained Wraith. A shadow portal opened up in front of them and they vanished into it. Trigon appeared in front of the portal as it collapsed in on itself.

"**Run all you want children, you will never escape from me…**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika was running for her life. Chasing her was a large creature that looked like a wolf, but it ran on it hind legs and had red on black fur. "Run all you want Erika! You'll never escape me!"

Erika, afraid for her life, just kept running, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She turned a corner and hid in the shadows, hoping it would hide her from the creature. The beast stopped and sniffed the air. It smiled maliciously as it looked to where Erika was. She screamed in fear. Two hands shot out from the shadows and grabbed on to her, then pulled her into the shadow. The creature roared in anger and slammed its massive fists against the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika was looking around the room she was now in. It looked like a basic storage room. She tried to speak but realized that a hand was covering her mouth. "I'm going to let go, but you gotta promise not to scream. We don't want any unwanted attention," said Wraith. Erika nodded. Wraith moved his hand.

Erika swung around and hugged Wraith tightly. She began to cry. "I… I didn't know where anyone was! Then he attacked and…" she sobbed. Wraith wrapped his arms around the werecat.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "You're safe now." Raven looked at the two and began to feel an emotion very strange to her. Could the gothic Titan be… jealous?

"Warren Smith…" said a booming voice, causing the three to jump.

A vein appeared on Wraith's head. "Damn it, Stranger! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that!" yelled the gunman. Erika and Raven turned around to see a man who wore a blue cloak similar to Raven's and a blue fedora. It shadowed his eyes, though they glowing white with power. He was the Phantom Stranger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This isn't good. The Titans are being attacked by their worst fears. But what is gonna happen now that they near omnipresent Phantom Stranger has joined them.

Preview: The Titans now face their greatest fears, but they are done with running. It's time to fight back. But some questions still remain. Why was Trigon shocked by Wraith's appearance? And what is Warren afraid of? Guess you'll have to wait and see…


End file.
